


Tired

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Long missions tend to make you tired.





	Tired

It was pitch black outside when Powerglide finally arrived back at the Ark. He transformed and touched down onto the ground gracefully. The plane had been out on an undercover Decepticon scouting mission for almost a week now, and he was glad to be back home.

As it was very late into the night, most of the other Autobots were either recharging or somewhere outside the base on patrols. So, Powerglide wasn’t very surprised when he didn’t see anyone in the halls as he walked down to his room. He vented softly as he typed his password into a panel and walked into the room as the metal door slid open. At first, it was dark and everything seemed normal- until he turned on the lights, of course. There was a small human girl curled up on his berth. Powerglide vented again and rolled his optics.

“Astoria, what’re you doing?” He asked softly, moving over to sit on the berth next to her.

The human lifted her head drowsily and yawned. She didn’t seem to fully realize just who was sitting next to her as of yet. But, a few moments later, she gazed up at Powerglide with wide eyes and a huge smile.

“Oh, wow! Powerglide! You’re back!” She exclaimed, leaping to her feet so that she could hug his arm. “I missed you!”

Powerglide chucked, looking down at her fondly. “Yeah? I’m not surprised. I mean, who wouldn’t miss me?” He asked, amused.

Astoria snorted and hugged his arm tighter. “You must be exhausted.”

“I am.” Powerglide agreed. He did, however, grumbled when Astoria tried to pull him down onto the berth. Apparently she was still tired as well. “Don’t made a habit out of this.” He huffed, laying down on the berth and being very careful not to squish her.

Astoria just gave him a happy smirk before clambering onto his chest and getting comfortable. “‘Night.” She mumbled, closing her eyes once more.

Powerglide sighed and tapped the light switch next to his berth to turn off the lights. “G'night, love.”


End file.
